fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalids
|name = Cephalids|primary ability = Water magic, water breathing, ice magic (rare), enhanced physical abilities.|located in = Oceanus, near bodies of water.}}Cephalids are a species of squid-like people and good swimmers that can breathe under the water and even go deeper into it then any non-magic or non-tech assisted human could. Naturally they are vary good with water magics and sometimes even ice magics but are unable to learn any fire or most lost magics. They also have heightened physical abilities like the tentacle strength to swim against strong currants as well as other abilities. Most members have trouble moving on land though so they stick to or close to the water. History Cephalids have been around for ages but have kept away from humans till more recently. It's not that it's members where shy but rather out of a fear of being attacked. They have changed there mind and made contact with humans now after seeing how friendly they can be. They mostly stick to the oceans of Earthland and rarely come on land. Wen they do come on land however it's normally close to the beaches, oceans, or sometimes they will move to another body of water like a river or lake witch is a more resent thing as they are more willing to be seen and interact with humans and other races now then in the past. Abilities & Magics In addition to being expert swimmers and breathing underwater Cephalids are vary good with water magics and even learn ice magics sometimes. They can learn other magic but they learn those faster and get better at them then a human would normally be able to. However they can not learn fire or lost magics unless that lost magic is water based and they often have issues moving on land making most members stay close to or in the water. Also, as a side note, the bottom half is a squid, so yes, they can ink if they want to. If you can think of a coll way for then to use that then go wild. Nothing is stopping you. Culture The Cephalids have a kingdom all there own in the ocean, this is where the bulk of population live but not all live there. They are a mostly peaceful people. Trivia * The picture for Fem1 is of the MGE version of the Kraken, the Fem2 is a fan art for a MGE Scylla. * The Male1 picture is a fan art of a squid guy from an anime that Queen found for me. The art is by 'Yamadacz' on deviant art, the Male2 is a gender-bend art of Ursula from Disney's 'Little Mermaid' * For some reason the option4 of the Switch4 template was not working right. I was thinking of making a normal infobox and using a tabber for the images instead of the template. But I instead chose to use the Switch 2 twice, separating the male and female pics after seeing that it worked. Rules for creation # Please give your Cephalid a good name, don't give them a joke name. # As stated on the page they can not learn, have , or use fire magics or most lost magics. # The OC does not have to have a picture but I'd like them to have one, it is fine if you use one that is up here on the page. After all, there is no face-claiming here. Category:Race Category:Races